videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azumanga Daioh Game Collection
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = |publisher = Azumanga Interactive Bandai Namco Games Taito King Records |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD |genre = Compilation |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Azumanga Daioh Game Collection is a collection of 5 existing real and fanmade Azumanga Daioh video games (all translated in english in this collection) published by Azumanga Interactive and Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Taito and King Records for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution and Bandai CD. Overview 'Azutama' Azutama is a fanmade snowball fighting game, the game is similar to an old arcade tank battle game, and Black Eye Software's SnowBrawl. The task is to defeat a certain number of opponents in each stage by throwing snowballs at them, allowing you to move to the next one. You can play against a friend or the computer. While a large number of characters appear in the game, Chiyo and Osaka are the only playable ones. Tomo can appear wearing a futon, like in chapter 28, while the teachers Nyamo and Yukari appear in the Nyamobile and Yukarimobile, respectively. In each stage, there are new enemies and power-ups. 'Azucola' Azucola is a fanmade PC puzzle game. In Azucola, the Azumanga Daioh characters face each other in matches to see who wins, and it is possible to play against the computer. Similar to Columns, you can send attacks at your opponent, like making their pieces vanish or causing additional rows of useless blocks to show up from the bottom. The characters that are being used change their facial expressions depending on the outcome of the battle. Each character has two different outfits (summer and winter uniforms for the students). The images of the characters are based on illustrations known from manga chapter title pages. 'Azubeach' The characters face each other in volleyball matches. It is possible to play during different times of day and as the characters Chiyo, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki and Kagura. All the said characters, as well as Yukari, Nyamo, Kimura, Kimura's Wife and Kaorin can also serve as judges. In addition, Chiyo-chichi is a playable character. The characters' capacity generally reflects their canon athleticism, with the exceptions of Osaka and Chiyo who are decent players in the game version. The latter is helped by Tadakichi-san by sitting on his back to make up for her height. When acting as judges, the characters have different preferences: Osaka likes slow games, as does Kimura's wife. Kimura's wife tends to side with losing sides and Chiyo. Sakaki is also soft on Chiyo. The two of them are otherwise average judges. Sakaki gets, unsurprisingly, very high scores from Kaorin. Meanwhile, Tomo, Kagura and particularly Yukari all like offensive games. Yomi is fond of technical games but is hard on her friend Tomo. Nyamo dislikes any attempts at rule-breaking, and Kimura's way of judging differs from that of the others. You can play with multiple characters at once for a combo, as well as using a computer partner. 'Azumanga Daioh Puzzle Bobble' A Puzzle Bobble spin-off. 'Azumanga Daioh Advance' A puzzle game that was released for the Gameboy Advance hand held system. Azumanga Daioh Advance can be seen as a kind of card game. The cards are given out in increments of five. These cards have stars on them and each card number has a certain number of these stars. The aim is to put as many stars as possible, shown on the cards in your hand, to connect together to form a combo or 'link'. The higher the combo you achieve, the more points you will achieve against your opponent, thus depleting their health bar. The games are short and can last for around 5 turns, with each turn going for close to fifteen seconds. Each character has their own special deck that can be used. At the start of the game, only two characters are unlocked and you must complete the game with each character to unlock a new one, and thus, a new deck. After finishing the game completely, with all characters, a new mode is unlocked which is significantly harder than normal mode. Voice Actors ''Japanese'' : Tomoko Kaneda as Chiyo Chan : Yuki Matsuoka as Osaka : Chieko Higuchi as Tomo : Rie Tanaka as Yomi : Houko Kuwashima as Kagura : Yuu Asakawa as Sakaki : Sakura Nogawa as Kaorin : Akiko Hiramatsu as Yukari : Aya Hisakawa as Nyamo : Kouji Ishii as Mr. Kimura : Sayaka Ohara as Kimura's Wife (Oku) ''English'' : Jessica Boone as Chiyo Chan : Kira Vincent-Davis as Osaka : Mandy Clark as Tomo : Nancy Novotny as Yomi : Allison Sumrall as Kagura : Christine Auten as Sakaki : Tiffany Grant as Kaorin : Luci Christian as Yukari : Monica Rial as Nyamo : Andy McAvin as Mr. Kimura : Kaytha Coker as Kimura's Wife (Oku) Gallery Azumanga Daioh Game Collection Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Azumanga Daioh Game Collection Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Azumanga Daioh Game Collection Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD version Azutama_Gameplay.png|Azutama Gameplay Azucola_Gameplay.png|Azucola Gameplay Azubeach_Gameplay.png|Azubeach Gameplay Azumanga_Daioh_Puzzle_Bobble_Gameplay.png|Azumanga Daioh Puzzle Bobble Gameplay Azumanga_Daioh_Advance_Gameplay.png|Azumanga Daioh Advance Gameplay Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Video Game Compilation Games Category:Video Games Category:Games